Premium Printer Ink
by Bluesaber3
Summary: Summery: Very strange things are happening to Ahsoka Tano. Find out what and how she gets out of it!  probably my weirdest fanfic but it makes sense in the end LOL


Alllllllllrightttyyyyyy peeps! My third fanfic! (I think I'll stop keeping track after maybe my fifth one lol!) Enjoyyyyyyy

**Disclaimer: Everyone say it with me now: "I do not own Star Wars." there.**

**Summery: Very strange things are happening to Ahsoka Tano. Find out what and how she gets out of it!**

**"Premium Printer Ink"**

It was a rainy day on Coruscant. Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano stared glumly out the window. She hated rainy days. They made everything so gloomy, so… sleepy-like.

Ahsoka sleepily lay her head on the window sill and closed her eyes.

Suddenly she heard the door buzzer. "Who could that be…" She wondered aloud, walking up to the door.

She opened it to find her Master, Anakin Skywalker. He was holding a guitar.

"Hi, Master… why are you holding a guitar?" She asked him.

"Oh, I was on my way to band practice." He said.

"Band practice?" she asked in a strange voice.

"Yeah. Don't tell me you don't remember me letting you know that's where we were going today." He said.

Ahsoka racked her brain for the information, but she couldn't remember a thing. "Sorry, Master, I don't remember. I didn't even know you_ had _a band.."

Anakin laughed as if he thought she was joking. "Very funny, Snips. Come on, let's go."

"Um, ok…" Ahsoka said, still unsure.

Anakin led Ahsoka to his speeder and the two got in.

Ahsoka looked around as they started driving off. It was sunny. "Hey, cool the rain stopped!" She said with a small cheer.

Anakin looked at her quizzically, but kept quiet.

"So where exactly are we going for your band practice? And who's in your band besides you?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin laughed again. "It's been on your calendar for weeks, Ahsoka. And don't act like you don't remember who's in the band, 'cause I know you know."

Ahsoka looked off in the distance for a moment. When she looked back at Anakin, he was wearing a orange crab suit. She screamed, and if she hadn't been wearing a seat belt, she probably would have jumped straight out of the speeder.

"W-why, how- WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Ahsoka shrieked.

"This is my band uniform." Anakin replied simply.

Ahsoka leaned against her seat, utterly confused.

She was about to ask her Master another question when Anakin announced, "Here we are!"

She found they were in the Coruscant parks, in a private, fenced off area where they could practice without being disturbed.

Then she saw the other band members: Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was in a pink bunny costume; Padme, who was in a dinosaur costume; and Rex, who was wearing a fish costume. The band name stated they were called, "The Dorky Animals".

Ahsoka sat down in one of the chairs they had set up as Anakin walked on stage. She had sat down not only to be polite as they practiced, but also to steady herself since she felt like she could faint at any moment.

Anakin was the lead singer and guitar player. Padme was playing the trumpet. Obi-Wan was on the piano and Rex was on the drums.

They started to play. Anakin began to sing really, _really _annoyingly. He sang, "HEYYYY! THERE ONCE WAS A BOAT NAMED BOB AND HE ATE CHICKEN! YEAAAAAAAAAAAH! WOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO! AND TIM, AND HIS FRIEND FREDRICK HAD SOME COFFEEEEEEEEEEE AT MC-DONALDSSSSSSSSSSS AND THEN IT WAS EASTER OH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!"

Ahsoka smacked herself in the forehead. Anakin walked up to her. "So, what do you think?"

The song had given Ahsoka a headache. "Um… it was… different…?"

Anakin went back to his band members. "Ok, that's all the time we have for today."

They all nodded and left. Ahsoka watched them leave. When she looked back Anakin was wearing his regular clothes again.

Trying to suppress her shock, she said, "That was a short band practice."

Anakin thought for a moment. "Really? It seemed pretty long to me."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Never mind," She mumbled, mostly to herself.

The drive back was long and confusing for the young Padawan. None of this stuff was making sense.

They arrived at the Jedi Temple and went in. Suddenly everyone shouted "SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka nearly jumped out of her own skin. "I-it's not my birthday!" She stammered.

"Nonsense! Of course it's your birthday!" Said Master Windu. Ahsoka's jaw dropped at Master Windu. He had pink hair.

"Master Windu! You're, you're hair… it's p-pink!" She exclaimed.

She turned around to find Yoda standing behind her. Then she screamed when she saw Yoda was blue.

She took off running to her quarters. She went inside and hid in the closet, shaking like a leaf.

She suddenly heard some rustling noises. "Hiya Snips!" Anakin shouted. He was hiding in the closet too!

Ahsoka screamed, jumping back and knocking her head against the closet wall.

"How did you get in here?" She cried.

"I took the magic portal." He replied.

"What…? Magic portal?" She asked, very confused.

"Oh, at the bottom of every box of chocolate covered bugs there's a thing that says 'press here to teleport to random location.'" He said.

"…..Chocolate covered bugs?" She cried, a look of disgust on her face.

"Yeah. They come in a two pack with the chocolate covered rocks." He replied.

"Ohhhhh, stop, you're making me sick." Ahsoka moaned.

"Sorry," Anakin said.

Ahsoka went out of the closet. Anakin did the same, only now Anakin was wearing a ballet tutu.

"WHAT are you wearing this time?" Ahsoka almost screamed.

"Didn't I tell you I take ballet lessons now?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka quickly sat down. If she felt like she was going to faint before, she felt it ten times worse now.

"Ok, Ahsoka. Time to go to the TV store." Anakin said.

"….Why?" Ahsoka asked quizzically.

"We need more milk silly!" Anakin said, dragging Ahsoka to the speeder.

"There's no milk at the TV store, Master! We need to go to a grocery store!" Ahsoka cried.

"Nah, we can do that tomorrow." Anakin replied.

So they went into the store and Anakin picked up a small cartridge. He bought it and they left and went back home.

Anakin poured some liquid out of the cartridge and gave it to Ahsoka. "Here, drink this." He said.

Ahsoka looked at the liquid. What Anakin called 'milk' was a dark, murky, thick liquid. It smelled terrible. "Master, this looks like ink or something."

In the kitchen putting stuff away, Anakin said, "Well, it's milk. The brand is called 'premium printer ink'."

Ahsoka gasped. "Ew! Master that IS printer ink!"

"No. it's not. Drink it." Anakin said.

Ahsoka grimaced as she held the small glass up to her lips. She drank it. It tasted revolting. She coughed and spluttered.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, EW!" Ahsoka cried. "Master I need water!"

"Did you drink your milk?" Anakin called from the kitchen.

"I-it's- not- milk!" She said between coughs.

"Well did you drink it?" Anakin cried.

"YES!" Ahsoka yelled. "Please I need water!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Anakin brought her a glass of water and she drank it all.

She panted and leaned on the table. "Thank you. Please don't make me drink that again!"

"You don't like it?" Anakin said, holding a large glass of it himself. "Ok, more for me!" She watched as Anakin drank the whole glass of ink without flinching.

Ahsoka's jaw was on the ground. "How can you drink that?"

"It's good." Anakin replied simply. Suddenly Ahsoka saw Anakin was turning purple. Then his hair turned green.

"M-master… What's wrong with you?" She cried.

Anakin acted like nothing was going on.

"MASTER!" Ahsoka cried.

"Ahsoka WAKE UP!" Ahsoka's eyes shot open to find her Master staring at her. Her heart was pounding madly.

"W-w-where a-am I?" Said Ahsoka in a shaky voice. Her whole body was trembling.

"It's okay, Ahsoka. You're safe in your room at the Temple." Anakin said.

Ahsoka looked out her window. It was still raining. Then she began to laugh. "It was a dream!" She said, laughing even harder.

"What?" Anakin asked quizzically.

Ahsoka was still laughing. "I had a really weird dream, where you had a strange band, and Master Windu had pink hair, and you liked to drink printer ink!"

Ahsoka laughed even harder when her Master grimaced in disgust.

After quieting down, Ahsoka asked, "So how did you know I was in here anyway? I must have just fallen asleep while staring out the window."

"Well," Anakin began, "I did just come to see what you were up to since I hadn't heard from you all day. Then I found you asleep by your window. I've actually been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes. I was about to take you to the Jedi Healers… if you didn't wake up, you know?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Well, I'm sure glad I did wake up! That dream was frightening." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, it's over now. That's all that matters." Said Anakin.

"Yep." Ahsoka replied, and they watched as the clouds cleared and the sun shone brightly through.

**The End**


End file.
